beastquestbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Narga the sea monster.
Narga is a sea monster that Malvel created to patrol the Black Sea of Gorgonia. Narga has six heads and feeds on the Gorgonian rebels, people who fight against Malvel. When he first appeared, he attacked the ship of a pair of Gorgonian rebels named Odora and Dako. Dako was killed and Odora was captured. After Tom and Elenna were captured and they escaped together, Odora led them to the Black Ocean where they encountered Narga. Narga was holding Sepron the Sea Serpent prisoner and constantly hurting him. After Tom managed to entangle Narga's six heads with a piece of rope and then decapitate him, Sepron was sent back to Avantia and Tom got a yellow jewel which gave him an enhanced memory. Years later, Narga was resurrected by Malvel's son Maximus and the daughter of Sanpao and Kensa Ria. He encountered the young knight Will while he was searching for a knife in the seabed. After Will became the next recruit to battle Narga, he freed Sepron with Evan's help and came after Narga. They discovered Ria and Maximus's underwater lair which was surrounded by enchanted sea creatures. After being discovered by Maximus and Ria, Evan and Will had to fight Maxmius, Ria and a magically - enhanced Narga on their own. Sepron came to their rescue and they fought Narga, Maximus and Ria. Ria created a whirlpool to deter them, but Will turned Narga's enhancement against him and tricked him into destroying himself in the whirlpool. Will and Evan managed to defeat Maximus but when they showed him mercy, he escaped, along with Ria and their lair. 'Powers' As a Sea Beast, Narga is capable of breathing underwater and is completely adapted to the pressures and cold temperatures of all oceans. He can also see underwater. He possesses tremendous strength,able to crush a ship and has great physical endurance, able to shake off several arrows in the side and a major blow from Tom's sword. His six snake - like necks are capable of wrapping around objects and crushing them. In addition, he has six sets of rotting but still incredibly sharp teeth and six sets of eyes for six times the normal amount of sight. Due to his multiple heads, Narga can attack enemies from several directions at once, and he can also fool his opponents into believing they are facing more than one Beast. He can walk on water, as well as being able to magically control sea creatures. This may have been a result of Ria's magic. When he was enhanced by Ria's potion, he gained a razor - sharp sickle at the end of his tail and he could replace a lost head with two. Weaknesses: Unlike other Beasts, Narga's flesh can easily be pierced by conventional weapons like arrows and swords. He is also especially vulnerable to decapitation. While under Ria's magic, his old heads saw the new, replaced heads as enemies, turning him against himself. Category:Beasts Category:Dark Realm Best